Create a Cat The Other Clans
by GreedyAmbitions
Summary: We all know of the origonal Thunder, Shadow, River, and Wind clans. But far from them live the Lightning, Night, Storm, and Breeze and the fabled Lostclan. Create a cat to live and maybe die  in the world of these clans!
1. Introduction and Forms

**Create a Cat- The Other Four**

Welcome to create a cat for my first fan-fiction; The Other Clans. As you can probably tell I am stumped on names for my main characters, and characters for the rest of the clans. I will post what main characters I need below, and then the openings for the rest of the clans!

NOTE: Before you start, I will be gone camping from Sunday to Thursday, so I will not be able to update during that time. I will check on this for the next couple of days before I leave though.

Just so you guys know what this is about, here is a summary to give you guys an idea:

Plot: The world of the warrior cats have changed. Far from the original Thunder, Shadow, River, and Wind clans, live the_ other_ conflicting four clans of Lightning, Night, Storm, and Breeze, whose way of life is so much more different than those of the other clans. They call Starclan the Place of Weak Cats, their leaders do not get nine lives, but only two, and there are no medicine cats, to cats are left to fend for themselves. Nor are there apprentices or mentors, the she-cats are responsible for training their kits. They have no warrior code, but a set of laws that not even the leader can change, made by the first of the clan cats that makes life harsh and almost unlivable for the cats that live there. But no one will reach out to try a revolt and change the laws.

But there is talk of a lost clan, far off, of survivors that have escaped from the four clans, called Lostclan, where it is said there is hope and peace and they live by the code of the original four clans.

Follow the fours clans, as one cat from each clan, joins together in search of a better life…and to maybe even save the clans.

Tada! Anyways, you now know have an idea what I'm looking for, not original clan names such as Foxtail, Whispertail or Darktooth. Go for more exotic names, but nothing like Chickeneater or Butterflysparkle. If you are making cats for the Lostclan, then make sure they more up-beat names! Thank you!

* * *

><p>Use this form-<p>

Name:

Gender:

Clan:

Main/Sub-main/regular: (Is your cat a main character, a some-what important character, or a cat to just fill up space?) IF MAIN: Give me some history/fears/attractions about your cat, so I can incorporate it into the plot.

Looks:

Personality:

**I WILL BE PICKING THE MAIN CHARACTERS. If yours does not get chosen, it will just become a regular clan cat. **Sorry for the inconvenience, and no hard feelings, okay?

* * *

><p><strong>Openings:<strong>

**Main-**

Cat from Lightingclan-

Cat from Nightclan-

Cat from Stormclan-

Cat from Breezeclan-

**Sub-main-**

Sister and Brother to Cat of Lightingclan-

Father (who is also leader) to Cat from Nightclan-

Mate to cat of Stormclan-

Leader of Lostclan-

Warrior she-cat of Lostclan (soon-to-be crush or one of the cats)-

Deputy of Lostclan-

**Clan spaces-**

Lightingclan-

Leader:

Second in command:

Protectors (toms who guard the territory):

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

Matrons (She-cats who give birth, hunt for the clans and also raise and train the kits):

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

Short-furs (kits who are being trained and raised by Matrons):

1.

2.

3.

Nightclan-

Leader:

Second in command:

Protectors (toms who guard the territory):

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

Matrons (She-cats who give birth, hunt for the clans and also raise and train the kits):

1.

2.

3.

4.

Short-furs (kits who are being trained and raised by Matrons):

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

Stormclan-

Leader:

Second in command:

Protectors (toms who guard the territory):

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

Matrons (She-cats who give birth, hunt for the clans and also raise and train the kits):

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

Short-furs (kits who are being trained and raised by Matrons):

1.

2.

3.

Breezeclan- 

Leader:

Second in command:

Protectors (toms who guard the territory):

1.

2.

3.

4.

Matrons (She-cats who give birth, hunt for the clans and also raise and train the kits):

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

Short-furs (kits that are being trained and raised by Matrons):

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

LostClan-

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

13.

14.

15.

Apprentices:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

Queens:

1.

2.

Elders:

1.

2.

3.


	2. Clans Update Send in Cats!

**Create a Cat- The Other Clans**

Wow so I had no idea so many people would send in cats! Thank you everyone who sent in a cat, and when I write the fan-fiction_ all_ of your names will be getting mentioned, but now back to business.

The rest of the clans are kind of empty! I wrote a list (below) of what I still need in the clans and character wise. As you can tell…the clans are sort of empty because main characters. I would really appreciate it if you guys sent in more cats, even if you already have! It does not matter if they aren't main characters, but it takes a whole crew to make a movie, like how it takes a full clan to make a story. Each cats does help, so please send in more!

And Congrats to the people who got main characters, your cats were really what I was looking for. (:

* * *

><p><strong>NEEDED:<strong>

Main characters- None

Sub-characters- Lostclan deputy!

Lightningclan- Leader, second in command, six more protectors and two matrons.

Nightclan- Eight protectors, three matrons, and four short-furs.

Stormclan- Second in command, three protectors, and two short-furs.

Breezeclan- Leader, Second in command, three protectors, all matrons and all short-furs.

Lostclan- EVERYTHING. (Besides leader.)

_SEND! SEND! SEND! _

Use this form-

Name:

Gender:

Clan:

Main/Sub-main/regular: (Is your cat a main character, a some-what important character, or a cat to just fill up space?) IF IN LOSTCLAN please tell me your cats rank!

Looks:

Personality:

* * *

><p><strong>Main-<strong>

Cat from Lightingclan- Icefire (noss5)

Cat from Nightclan- Scareyes (by Inushuik)

Cat from Stormclan- Fernstep (by TabbyCat47)

Cat from Breezeclan- Tangleheart (by Inushuik)

**Sub-main-**

Sister and Brother to Cat of Lightingclan- Ashheart and Crowtalon (By WhiteCloud)

Father (who is also leader) to Cat from Nightclan- Wolfstar (By Inushuik.)

Mate to cat of Stormclan- Brambleheart (By TabbyCat47)

Leader of Lostclan- Scorchstar (By Inushuik)

Warrior she-cat of Lostclan- Snowfeather (by yukicole02)-

Deputy of Lostclan- _OPEN!_

**Clan spaces-**

Lightingclan-

Leader:

Second in command:

Protectors (toms who guard the territory):

1. Crowtalon- grey tom with black tabby stripes and deep grey eyes.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

Matrons (She-cats who give birth, hunt for the clans and also raise and train the kits):

1. Ashheart- slim black and ginger tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes.

2. Icefire- White she-cat with darker ginger flecks and blue eyes.

3. Lightfoot- brown and white she-cat with blue eyes (Quailpaw and Longpaw)

4.

5.

Short-furs (kits who are being trained and raised by Matrons):

1. Whitepaw- Light grey she-cat with grey eyes. Matron deceased.

2. Quailpaw- pretty light grey she-cat with white paws and blue eyes. Matron Lightfoot.

3. Longpaw- long legged brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. Matron Lightfoot.

Nightclan-

Leader: Wolfstar- large burley grey and white tom with grey eyes and scars all over his body.

Second in command: Brackenfall- dark brown tabby with amber eyes and a long tail.

Protectors (toms who guard the territory):

1. Scareyes- A pure black tom with green eyes and scars running down them. He was formerly known as Blacktail.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

Matrons (She-cats who give birth, hunt for the clans and also raise and train the kits):

1. Ravenfeather- A deep russet she-cat with short-ish fur and long feathery tail with golden eyes.

2.

3.

4.

Short-furs (kits who are being trained and raised by Matrons):

1. Dawnpaw- blue eyed cream colored she-cat with brown muzzle, ears, tail, and paws. No matron.

2.

3.

4.

5.

Stormclan-

Leader: Pantherstar- all black tom with deep amber eyes. Two lives.

Second in command:

Protectors (toms who guard the territory):

1. Brambleheart- large dark brown tabby tom

2. Nightfur- broad shouldered black tom

3. Burntlight- dark grey tom and amber eyes.

4.

5.

6.

Matrons (She-cats who give birth, hunt for the clans and also raise and train the kits):

1. Fernstep- petite grey she-cat with green eyes. (Wetpaw)

2. Tangerinepelt- light ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes.

3. Shimmerfrost- tiny pale grey she-cat with white paws and blue eyes.

4. Ashblossom- grey she-cat with long fluffy fur and blue eyes.

5. Splashflower- black she-cat with a white spot on her muzzle and blue eyes.

Short-furs (kits who are being trained and raised by Matrons):

1. Wetpaw- light grey tom with bright light blue eyes. Matron Fernstep.

2.

3.

Breezeclan- 

Leader:

Second in command:

Protectors (toms who guard the territory):

1. Tangleheart- broad shouldered light brown tabby tom with white paws and green eyes.

2.

3.

4.

Matrons (She-cats who give birth, hunt for the clans and also raise and train the kits):

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

Short-furs (kits that are being trained and raised by Matrons):

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

LostClan-

Leader: Scorchstar- slim long haired russet tom with golden eyes and six lives.

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

1. Snowfeather- white she-cat with a feathery tail and one black ear that's torn up.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

13.

14.

15.

Apprentices:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

Queens:

1.

2.

Elders:

1.

2.

3.


	3. Second Update and more cats!

**Create a Cat- The Other Clans**

Awesome, thank you for the extra cats, but Breezeclan, Lostclan, and Nightclan are still very empty! As I asked before, send in your cats. That's why this was created. So go for it! But please no more cats with 'fire' for a suffix, there are plenty now and I'd like a bit of variation in the cats. (: I also re-did the list of how many cats we need in the clans.

So take a look, and send!

**NEEDED:**

Main characters- None

Sub-characters- None! Thank you Anonymous person for giving us a deputy.

Lightningclan- Five more protectors and one matron.

Nightclan- Eight more protectors, three more matrons, and four more short-furs.

Stormclan- Second in command, three protectors, and two short-furs.

Breezeclan- Leader, Second in command, eight protectors, all matrons and all short-furs.

Lostclan- A lot more warriors, apprentices, queens, and elders.

_SEND! SEND! SEND! _

Use this form-

Name:

Gender:

Clan:

Main/Sub-main/regular: (Is your cat a main character, a some-what important character, or a cat to just fill up space?) IF IN LOSTCLAN please tell me your cats rank!

Looks:

Personality:

**Main-**

Cat from Lightingclan- Icefire (noss5)

Cat from Nightclan- Scareyes (by Inushuik)

Cat from Stormclan- Fernstep (by TabbyCat47)

Cat from Breezeclan- Tangleheart (by Inushuik)

**Sub-main-**

Sister and Brother to Cat of Lightingclan- Ashheart and Crowtalon (By WhiteCloud)

Father (who is also leader) to Cat from Nightclan- Wolfstar (By Inushuik.)

Mate to cat of Stormclan- Brambleheart (By TabbyCat47)

Leader of Lostclan- Scorchstar (By Inushuik)

Warrior she-cat of Lostclan- Snowfeather (by yukicole02)-

Deputy of Lostclan- Onyxstep (by Anonymous)

**Clan spaces-**

Lightingclan-

Leader: Ravenstar- blue eyed tom with black fur and a white chest and tail tip.

Second in command:

Protectors (toms who guard the territory):

1. Crowtalon- grey tom with black tabby stripes and deep grey eyes.

2. Russetclaw- black tom with midnight blue eyes.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

Matrons (She-cats who give birth, hunt for the clans and also raise and train the kits):

1. Ashheart- slim black and ginger tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes.

2. Icefire- White she-cat with darker ginger flecks and blue eyes.

3. Lightfoot- brown and white she-cat with blue eyes (Quailpaw and Longpaw)

4. Echoleaf- ginger she-cat with tabby stripes and green eyes.

5.

Short-furs (kits who are being trained and raised by Matrons):

1. Whitepaw- Light grey she-cat with grey eyes. Matron deceased.

2. Quailpaw- pretty light grey she-cat with white paws and blue eyes. Matron Lightfoot.

3. Longpaw- long legged brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. Matron Lightfoot.

Nightclan-

Leader: Wolfstar- large burley grey and white tom with grey eyes and scars all over his body.

Second in command: Brackenfall- dark brown tabby with amber eyes and a long tail.

Protectors (toms who guard the territory):

1. Scareyes- A pure black tom with green eyes and scars running down them. He was formerly known as Blacktail.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

Matrons (She-cats who give birth, hunt for the clans and also raise and train the kits):

1. Ravenfeather- A deep russet she-cat with short-ish fur and long feathery tail with golden eyes.

2.

3.

4.

Short-furs (kits who are being trained and raised by Matrons):

1. Dawnpaw- blue eyed cream colored she-cat with brown muzzle, ears, tail, and paws. No matron.

2.

3.

4.

5.

Stormclan-

Leader: Pantherstar- all black tom with deep amber eyes. Two lives.

Second in command:

Protectors (toms who guard the territory):

1. Brambleheart- large dark brown tabby tom

2. Nightfur- broad shouldered black tom

3. Burntlight- dark grey tom and amber eyes.

4.

5.

6.

Matrons (She-cats who give birth, hunt for the clans and also raise and train the kits):

1. Fernstep- petite grey she-cat with green eyes. (Wetpaw)

2. Tangerinepelt- light ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes.

3. Shimmerfrost- tiny pale grey she-cat with white paws and blue eyes.

4. Ashblossom- grey she-cat with long fluffy fur and blue eyes.

5. Splashflower- black she-cat with a white spot on her muzzle and blue eyes.

Short-furs (kits who are being trained and raised by Matrons):

1. Wetpaw- light grey tom with bright light blue eyes. Matron Fernstep.

2.

3.

Breezeclan- 

Leader:

Second in command:

Protectors (toms who guard the territory):

1. Tangleheart- broad shouldered light brown tabby tom with white paws and green eyes.

2.

3.

4.

Matrons (She-cats who give birth, hunt for the clans and also raise and train the kits):

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

Short-furs (kits that are being trained and raised by Matrons):

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

LostClan-

Leader: Scorchstar- slim long haired russet tom with golden eyes and six lives.

Deputy: Onyxstep- white she-cat with three black paws

Medicine Cat: Coalsplash- white she-cat with a black chest and green eyes

Warriors:

1. Puddletail- blue-grey tom with darker ripples around his tail.

2. Glacierpath- silver tabby tom with amber eyes

3. Snowfeather- white she-cat with a feathery tail and one black ear that's torn up.

4. Stormfire- dark blue-grey tom with blue eyes.

5. Winterstorm- silver and white tom with green eyes

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

13.

14.

15.

Apprentices:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

Queens:

1.

2.

Elders:

1.

2.

3.


	4. Third Update and Message

**Create a Cat- The Other Clans**

The clans are filling up, which means this is almost done and I can get the story rolling. For the prologue I'm going to explain why the clans become under such a harsh rule, and in the Allegiances I'm going to post up the laws for the four clans. And I will name everyone who submitted a cat at the beginning, to give you all credit! On another note, _Nightclan _is still pretty empty, along with _Lostclan,_ so if there are a few more names in there, send please!

To Tufted Titmouse: I changed your cats name 'Firespirit' to 'Fireclaw' because of the fact that spirit would represent Starclan. If you want to change it to something else that's fine just message me of post another review with the new name.

* * *

><p><strong>NEEDED:<strong>

Main characters- None

Sub-characters- None! Thank you Anonymous person for giving us a deputy.

Lightningclan- Four more protectors and one matron.

Nightclan- Eight more protectors, three more matrons, and four more short-furs.

Stormclan- Second in command, three protectors, and two short-furs.

Breezeclan- Two protectors, five matrons and three short-furs.

Lostclan-, Nine warriors, Three apprentices, one queen and three elders.

_SEND! SEND! SEND! _

Use this form-

Name:

Gender:

Clan:

Main/Sub-main/regular: (Is your cat a main character, a some-what important character, or a cat to just fill up space?) IF IN LOSTCLAN: please tell me your cats rank!

Looks:

Personality:

* * *

><p><strong>Main-<strong>

Cat from Lightingclan- Icefire (noss5)

Cat from Nightclan- Scareyes (by Inushuik)

Cat from Stormclan- Fernstep (by TabbyCat47)

Cat from Breezeclan- Tangleheart (by Inushuik)

**Sub-main-**

Sister and Brother to Cat of Lightingclan- Ashheart and Crowtalon (By WhiteCloud)

Father (who is also leader) to Cat from Nightclan- Wolfstar (By Inushuik.)

Mate to cat of Stormclan- Brambleheart (By TabbyCat47)

Leader of Lostclan- Scorchstar (By Inushuik)

Warrior she-cat of Lostclan- Snowfeather (by yukicole02)-

Deputy of Lostclan- Onyxstep (by Anonymous)

**Clan spaces-**

Lightingclan-

Leader: Ravenstar- blue eyed tom with black fur and a white chest and tail tip.

Second in command:

Protectors (toms who guard the territory):

1. Crowtalon- grey tom with black tabby stripes and deep grey eyes.

2. Russetclaw- black tom with midnight blue eyes.

3. Fireclaw- dark ginger tom with black paws.

4.

5.

6.

7.

Matrons (She-cats who give birth, hunt for the clans and also raise and train the kits):

1. Ashheart- slim black and ginger tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes.

2. Icefire- White she-cat with darker ginger flecks and blue eyes.

3. Lightfoot- brown and white she-cat with blue eyes (Quailpaw and Longpaw)

4. Echoleaf- ginger she-cat with tabby stripes and green eyes.

5.

Short-furs (kits who are being trained and raised by Matrons):

1. Whitepaw- Light grey she-cat with grey eyes. Matron deceased.

2. Quailpaw- pretty light grey she-cat with white paws and blue eyes. Matron Lightfoot.

3. Longpaw- long legged brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. Matron Lightfoot.

Nightclan-

Leader: Wolfstar- large burley grey and white tom with grey eyes and scars all over his body.

Second in command: Brackenfall- dark brown tabby with amber eyes and a long tail.

Protectors (toms who guard the territory):

1. Scareyes- A pure black tom with green eyes and scars running down them. He was formerly known as Blacktail.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

Matrons (She-cats who give birth, hunt for the clans and also raise and train the kits):

1. Ravenfeather- A deep russet she-cat with short-ish fur and long feathery tail with golden eyes.

2.

3.

4.

Short-furs (kits who are being trained and raised by Matrons):

1. Dawnpaw- blue eyed cream colored she-cat with brown muzzle, ears, tail, and paws. No matron.

2.

3.

4.

5.

Stormclan-

Leader: Pantherstar- all black tom with deep amber eyes. Two lives.

Second in command:

Protectors (toms who guard the territory):

1. Brambleheart- large dark brown tabby tom

2. Nightfur- broad shouldered black tom

3. Burntlight- dark grey tom and amber eyes.

4.

5.

6.

Matrons (She-cats who give birth, hunt for the clans and also raise and train the kits):

1. Fernstep- petite grey she-cat with green eyes. (Wetpaw)

2. Tangerinepelt- light ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes.

3. Shimmerfrost- tiny pale grey she-cat with white paws and blue eyes.

4. Ashblossom- grey she-cat with long fluffy fur and blue eyes.

5. Splashflower- black she-cat with a white spot on her muzzle and blue eyes.

Short-furs (kits who are being trained and raised by Matrons):

1. Wetpaw- light grey tom with bright light blue eyes. Matron Fernstep.

2.

3.

Breezeclan- 

Leader: Fernstar- a white and ginger she-cat with black splotches. (One life)

Second in command: Applenose- white and black tabby tom

Protectors (toms who guard the territory):

1. Tangleheart- broad shouldered light brown tabby tom with white paws and green eyes.

2. Batwing- deep grey tom with bright blue eyes and a white underbelly.

3.

4.

Matrons (She-cats who give birth, hunt for the clans and also raise and train the kits):

1. Dewnose- dark blue she-cat with copper eyes. (Nettlepaw and Firpaw)

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

Short-furs (kits that are being trained and raised by Matrons):

1. Nettlepaw- hazel eyed dark grey tom with black tabby stripes. Matron, Dewnose

2. Firpaw- sorrel she-cat with copper eyes and white paws. Matron, Dewnose

3.

4.

5.

LostClan-

Leader: Scorchstar- slim long haired russet tom with golden eyes and six lives.

Deputy: Onyxstep- white she-cat with three black paws

Medicine Cat: Coalsplash- white she-cat with a black chest and green eyes

Warriors:

1. Puddletail- blue-grey tom with darker ripples around his tail.

2. Glacierpath- silver tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Silverpaw

3. Snowfeather- white she-cat with a feathery tail and one black ear that's torn up.

4. Stormfire- dark blue-grey tom with blue eyes.

5. Winterstorm- silver and white tom with green eyes

6. Sunstrike- ginger tabby tom with white paws

Apprentice, Twlightpaw.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

13.

14.

15.

Apprentices:

1. Twilightpaw- pure black she-cat with a white patch on her head and green eyes.

2. Silverpaw- feathery silver she-cat with a black stripe running down her back.

3.

4.

5.

Queens:

1. Leaf-flow- Solid beige she-cat with white spots littered among her pelt. Kits: Expected. Mate: Puddletail

2.

Elders:

1.

2.

3.


	5. Fourth Update Almost Done!

**Create a Cat- The Other Clans**

Almost done! A special thanks to everyone who has sent in a cat, and I promise to give you all credit and to try to have your cat show up in the story. I counted, and figured we only need about 40 cats left, one of them including Second in Command for Stormclan. (Okay, that's sounds like a lot, but at the rate cats are being sent in, it'll only take a few more updates.) One last reminded for no cats like Trashpaw or Butterflyshine!

To AllieKat626- I placed your cat, Shadestep, into Nightclan.

* * *

><p><strong>NEEDED:<strong>

Main characters- None

Sub-characters- None!

_Lightningclan-_ Four more protectors.

_Nightclan-_ Five more protectors, two more matrons, and five more short-furs.

_Stormclan-_ Second in command, three protectors, and two short-furs.

_Breezeclan-_ One protector, four matrons and three short-furs.

_Lostclan-_ Seven warriors, one apprentice, two elders.

_SEND! SEND! SEND! _

Use this form-

Name:

Gender:

Clan:

Main/Sub-main/regular: (Is your cat a main character, a some-what important character, or a cat to just fill up space?) IF IN LOSTCLAN: please tell me your cats rank!

Looks:

Personality:

* * *

><p><strong>Main-<strong>

Cat from Lightingclan- Icefire (noss5)

Cat from Nightclan- Scareyes (by Inushuik)

Cat from Stormclan- Fernstep (by TabbyCat47)

Cat from Breezeclan- Tangleheart (by Inushuik)

**Sub-main-**

Sister and Brother to Cat of Lightingclan- Ashheart and Crowtalon (By WhiteCloud)

Father (who is also leader) to Cat from Nightclan- Wolfstar (By Inushuik.)

Mate to cat of Stormclan- Brambleheart (By TabbyCat47)

Leader of Lostclan- Scorchstar (By Inushuik)

Warrior she-cat of Lostclan- Snowfeather (by yukicole02)-

Deputy of Lostclan- Onyxstep (by Anonymous)

**Clan spaces-**

**Lightingclan-**

Leader: Ravenstar- blue eyed tom with black fur and a white chest and tail tip.

Second in command:

Protectors (toms who guard the territory):

1. Crowtalon- grey tom with black tabby stripes and deep grey eyes.

2. Russetclaw- black tom with midnight blue eyes.

3. Fireclaw- dark ginger tom with black paws.

4.

5.

6.

7.

Matrons (She-cats who give birth, hunt for the clans and also raise and train the kits):

1. Ashheart- slim black and ginger tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes.

2. Icefire- White she-cat with darker ginger flecks and blue eyes.

3. Lightfoot- brown and white she-cat with blue eyes (Quailpaw and Longpaw)

4. Echoleaf- ginger she-cat with tabby stripes and green eyes.

5. Rosebush- pale she-cat with light brown dappled coat.

Short-furs (kits who are being trained and raised by Matrons):

1. Whitepaw- Light grey she-cat with grey eyes. Matron deceased.

2. Quailpaw- pretty light grey she-cat with white paws and blue eyes. Matron Lightfoot.

3. Longpaw- long legged brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. Matron Lightfoot.

**Nightclan-**

Leader: Wolfstar- large burley grey and white tom with grey eyes and scars all over his body.

Second in command: Brackenfall- dark brown tabby with amber eyes and a long tail.

Protectors (toms who guard the territory):

1. Scareyes- A pure black tom with green eyes and scars running down them. He was formerly known as Blacktail.

2. Shrewcry- Broad shouldered light brown tom and tabby black stripes

3. Shadowfang- grey tom with green eyes and unusually large top fangs.

4. Shadestep- dark grey tabby tom with white tail-tip.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

Matrons (She-cats who give birth, hunt for the clans and also raise and train the kits):

1. Ravenfeather- A deep russet she-cat with short-ish fur and long feathery tail with golden eyes.

2. Addertail- dusty brown she-cat with slim tail (mudpaw)

3.

4.

Short-furs (kits who are being trained and raised by Matrons):

1. Dawnpaw- blue eyed cream colored she-cat with brown muzzle, ears, tail, and paws. No matron.

2. Mudaw- small dark brown brown tom

3.

4.

5.

**Stormclan-**

Leader: Pantherstar- all black tom with deep amber eyes. Two lives.

Second in command:

Protectors (toms who guard the territory):

1. Brambleheart- large dark brown tabby tom

2. Nightfur- broad shouldered black tom

3. Burntlight- dark grey tom and amber eyes.

4.

5.

6.

Matrons (She-cats who give birth, hunt for the clans and also raise and train the kits):

1. Fernstep- petite grey she-cat with green eyes. (Wetpaw)

2. Tangerinepelt- light ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes.

3. Shimmerfrost- tiny pale grey she-cat with white paws and blue eyes.

4. Ashblossom- grey she-cat with long fluffy fur and blue eyes.

5. Splashflower- black she-cat with a white spot on her muzzle and blue eyes.

Short-furs (kits who are being trained and raised by Matrons):

1. Wetpaw- light grey tom with bright light blue eyes. Matron Fernstep.

2.

3.

**Breezeclan- **

Leader: Fernstar- a white and ginger she-cat with black splotches. (One life)

Second in command: Applenose- white and black tabby tom

Protectors (toms who guard the territory):

1. Tangleheart- broad shouldered light brown tabby tom with white paws and green eyes.

2. Batwing- deep grey tom with bright blue eyes and a white underbelly.

3. Nightwing- dark tom with brown stripes on his back

4.

Matrons (She-cats who give birth, hunt for the clans and also raise and train the kits):

1. Dewnose- dark blue she-cat with copper eyes. (Nettlepaw and Firpaw)

2. Mosseyes- mosey colored she-cat with green eyes.

3.

4.

5.

6.

Short-furs (kits that are being trained and raised by Matrons):

1. Nettlepaw- hazel eyed dark grey tom with black tabby stripes. Matron, Dewnose

2. Firpaw- sorrel she-cat with copper eyes and white paws. Matron, Dewnose

3.

4.

5.

**LostClan-**

Leader: Scorchstar- slim long haired russet tom with golden eyes and six lives.

Deputy: Onyxstep- white she-cat with three black paws

Apprentice, Rainbowpaw

Medicine Cat: Coalsplash- white she-cat with a black chest and green eyes

Warriors:

1. Puddletail- blue-grey tom with darker ripples around his tail.

2. Glacierpath- silver tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Silverpaw

3. Snowfeather- white she-cat with a feathery tail and one black ear that's torn up.

4. Stormfire- dark blue-grey tom with blue eyes.

5. Winterstorm- silver and white tom with green eyes

6. Sunstrike- ginger tabby tom with white paws

Apprentice, Twlightpaw.

7. Lunarclaw- Ginger she-cat with black raccoon tails and paws.

Apprentices, Foxpaw

8. Falconswoop- Pure black tom with a scar on his belly from a falcon attack.

9.

10.

11.

12.

13.

14.

15.

Apprentices:

1. Twilightpaw- pure black she-cat with a white patch on her head and green eyes.

2. Silverpaw- feathery silver she-cat with a black stripe running down her back.

3. Foxpaw- golden tom with white paws, tail tip, and stomach.

4. Rainbowpaw- russet she-cat with blue eyes.

5.

Queens:

1. Leaf-flow- Solid beige she-cat with white spots littered among her pelt. Kits: Expected. Mate: Puddletail

2. Featherheart- cream colored she-cat with blue eyes. Kits: Expecting. MatE: Sunstrike.

Elders:

1. Spottedskies- once pretty brown she-cat with black scattered among her pelt.

2.

3.


	6. Fifth Update, Keep sending!

**Create a Cat- The Other Clans**

We're that much closer to having full clans. Thank you everyone for sending in your cats. There are only about 25 more spots left, and Lostclan is almost full. (It seems to be the most popular clan.) Breezeclan needs the most cats at the moment, so make sure you send in! There are no limits on how many cats you can send in, so go all out!

To noss5- I placed your Lostclan apprentice Clearpaw in Nightclan because Lostclan became filled. If you want to move him to a different clan just leave me another message.

* * *

><p><strong>NEEDED:<strong>

Main characters- None

Sub-characters- None!

_Lightningclan-_ Four more protectors.

_Nightclan-_ Three protectors, one matron and two short-furs.

_Stormclan-_ Three protectors and two short-furs.

_Breezeclan- _ One protector, four matrons and three short-furs.

_Lostclan- _ Two warriors, one elder.

_SEND! SEND! SEND! _

Use this form-

Name:

Gender:

Clan:

Main/Sub-main/regular: (Is your cat a main character, a some-what important character, or a cat to just fill up space?) IF IN LOSTCLAN: please tell me your cats rank!

Looks:

Personality:

* * *

><p><strong>Main-<strong>

Cat from Lightingclan- Icefire (noss5)

Cat from Nightclan- Scareyes (by Inushuik)

Cat from Stormclan- Fernstep (by TabbyCat47)

Cat from Breezeclan- Tangleheart (by Inushuik)

**Sub-main-**

Sister and Brother to Cat of Lightingclan- Ashheart and Crowtalon (By WhiteCloud)

Father (who is also leader) to Cat from Nightclan- Wolfstar (By Inushuik.)

Mate to cat of Stormclan- Brambleheart (By TabbyCat47)

Leader of Lostclan- Scorchstar (By Inushuik)

Warrior she-cat of Lostclan- Snowfeather (by yukicole02)-

Deputy of Lostclan- Onyxstep (by Anonymous)

**Clan spaces-**

**Lightingclan-**

Leader: Ravenstar- blue eyed tom with black fur and a white chest and tail tip.

Second in command:

Protectors (toms who guard the territory):

1. Crowtalon- grey tom with black tabby stripes and deep grey eyes.

2. Russetclaw- black tom with midnight blue eyes.

3. Fireclaw- dark ginger tom with black paws.

4.

5.

6.

7.

Matrons (She-cats who give birth, hunt for the clans and also raise and train the kits):

1. Ashheart- slim black and ginger tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes.

2. Icefire- White she-cat with darker ginger flecks and blue eyes.

3. Lightfoot- brown and white she-cat with blue eyes (Quailpaw and Longpaw)

4. Echoleaf- ginger she-cat with tabby stripes and green eyes.

5. Rosebush- pale she-cat with light brown dappled coat.

Short-furs (kits who are being trained and raised by Matrons):

1. Whitepaw- Light grey she-cat with grey eyes. Matron deceased.

2. Quailpaw- pretty light grey she-cat with white paws and blue eyes. Matron Lightfoot.

3. Longpaw- long legged brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. Matron Lightfoot.

**Nightclan-**

Leader: Wolfstar- large burley grey and white tom with grey eyes and scars all over his body.

Second in command: Brackenfall- dark brown tabby with amber eyes and a long tail.

Protectors (toms who guard the territory):

1. Scareyes- A pure black tom with green eyes and scars running down them. He was formerly known as Blacktail.

2. Shrewcry- Broad shouldered light brown tom and tabby black stripes

3. Shadowfang- grey tom with green eyes and unusually large top fangs.

4. Shadestep- dark grey tabby tom with white tail-tip.

5. Half-ear- ragged light brown tom with grey lining his pelt from age.

6. Bluetooth- Large burly blue-grey tom.

7.

8.

9.

Matrons (She-cats who give birth, hunt for the clans and also raise and train the kits):

1. Ravenfeather- A deep russet she-cat with short-ish fur and long feathery tail with golden eyes. (Dawnpaw)

2. Addertail- Dusty brown she-cat with slim tail (Mudpaw)

3. Swallowfur- pretty sorrel and white she-cat. (Clearpaw)

4.

Short-furs (kits who are being trained and raised by Matrons):

1. Dawnpaw- blue eyed cream colored she-cat with brown muzzle, ears, tail, and paws. Matron Ravenfeather.

2. Mudaw- small dark brown tom. Matron Addertail.

3. Clearpaw- short white furred tom with light tabby stripes. Matron Swallowfur.

4.

5.

**Stormclan-**

Leader: Pantherstar- all black tom with deep amber eyes. Two lives.

Second in command: Firestorm- ginger tabby tom with very dark tabby stripes.

Protectors (toms who guard the territory):

1. Brambleheart- large dark brown tabby tom

2. Nightfur- broad shouldered black tom

3. Burntlight- dark grey tom and amber eyes.

4.

5.

6.

Matrons (She-cats who give birth, hunt for the clans and also raise and train the kits):

1. Fernstep- petite grey she-cat with green eyes. (Wetpaw)

2. Tangerinepelt- light ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes.

3. Shimmerfrost- tiny pale grey she-cat with white paws and blue eyes.

4. Ashblossom- grey she-cat with long fluffy fur and blue eyes.

5. Splashflower- black she-cat with a white spot on her muzzle and blue eyes.

Short-furs (kits who are being trained and raised by Matrons):

1. Wetpaw- light grey tom with bright light blue eyes. Matron Fernstep.

2.

3.

**Breezeclan- **

Leader: Fernstar- a white and ginger she-cat with black splotches. (One life)

Second in command: Applenose- white and black tabby tom

Protectors (toms who guard the territory):

1. Tangleheart- broad shouldered light brown tabby tom with white paws and green eyes.

2. Batwing- deep grey tom with bright blue eyes and a white underbelly.

3. Nightwing- dark tom with brown stripes on his back

4.

Matrons (She-cats who give birth, hunt for the clans and also raise and train the kits):

1. Dewnose- dark blue she-cat with copper eyes. (Nettlepaw and Firpaw)

2. Mosseyes- mosey colored she-cat with green eyes.

3.

4.

5.

6.

Short-furs (kits that are being trained and raised by Matrons):

1. Nettlepaw- hazel eyed dark grey tom with black tabby stripes. Matron, Dewnose

2. Firpaw- sorrel she-cat with copper eyes and white paws. Matron, Dewnose

3.

4.

5.

**LostClan-**

Leader: Scorchstar- slim long haired russet tom with golden eyes and six lives.

Deputy: Onyxstep- white she-cat with three black paws

Apprentice, Rainbowpaw

Medicine Cat: Coalsplash- white she-cat with a black chest and green eyes

Warriors:

1. Puddletail- blue-grey tom with darker ripples around his tail.

2. Glacierpath- silver tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Silverpaw

3. Snowfeather- white she-cat with a feathery tail and one black ear that's torn up.

4. Stormfire- dark blue-grey tom with blue eyes.

5. Winterstorm- silver and white tom with green eyes

6. Sunstrike- ginger tabby tom with white paws

Apprentice, Twlightpaw.

7. Lunarclaw- Ginger she-cat with black raccoon tails and paws.

Apprentices, Foxpaw

8. Falconswoop- Pure black tom with a scar on his belly from a falcon attack.

9. Powerstrike- long furred black tom with odd ginger tabby stripes.

10. Venomflight- black tom with bright amber eyes.

11. Shadestripe- grey and white tabby she-cat with green eyes

12. Loinsoul- long furred golden tom

13. Foxdrift- tom with dark russet fur and dark eyes.

14.

15.

Apprentices:

1. Twilightpaw- pure black she-cat with a white patch on her head and green eyes.

2. Silverpaw- feathery silver she-cat with a black stripe running down her back.

3. Foxpaw- golden tom with white paws, tail tip, and stomach.

4. Rainbowpaw- russet she-cat with blue eyes.

5. Meltpaw- pure ginger she-cat with bright blue eyes

Queens:

1. Leaf-flow- Solid beige she-cat with white spots littered among her pelt. Kits: Expected. Mate: Puddletail

2. Featherheart- cream colored she-cat with blue eyes. Kits: Expecting. Mate: Sunstrike.

Elders:

1. Spottedskies- once pretty brown she-cat with black scattered among her pelt.

2. Wetstrike- massive dusty brown tom with green eyes and lots of scars.

3.


	7. Sixth Upadate Almost there

**Create a Cat- The Other Clans**

Sorry for the long delay, I meant to update sooner before I went on a vacation. So if anyone is still reading this, the clan that needs the most cats is Breezeclan (Though I know they aren't the most exciting clan, they do need cats too!) Also, I just saw that Lightinclan is still in need of a second in command, so is someone willing to fill that spot in? Only a few more cats left to go, and the story can be put up.

* * *

><p><strong>NEEDED:<strong>

Main characters- None

Sub-characters- None!

_Lightningclan-_ Three more protectors.

_Nightclan-_ Two protectors, and two short-furs.

_Stormclan-_ Three protectors and two short-furs.

_Breezeclan- _Three matrons and three short-furs.

_Lostclan- _ Two warriors, one elder.

Use this form-

Name:

Gender:

Clan:

Main/Sub-main/regular: (Is your cat a main character, a some-what important character, or a cat to just fill up space?) IF IN LOSTCLAN: please tell me your cats rank!

Looks:

Personality:

* * *

><p><strong>Main-<strong>

Cat from Lightingclan- Icefire (noss5)

Cat from Nightclan- Scareyes (by Inushuik)

Cat from Stormclan- Fernstep (by TabbyCat47)

Cat from Breezeclan- Tangleheart (by Inushuik)

**Sub-main-**

Sister and Brother to Cat of Lightingclan- Ashheart and Crowtalon (By WhiteCloud)

Father (who is also leader) to Cat from Nightclan- Wolfstar (By Inushuik.)

Mate to cat of Stormclan- Brambleheart (By TabbyCat47)

Leader of Lostclan- Scorchstar (By Inushuik)

Warrior she-cat of Lostclan- Snowfeather (by yukicole02)-

Deputy of Lostclan- Onyxstep (by Anonymous)

**Clan spaces-**

Lightingclan-

Leader: Ravenstar- blue eyed tom with black fur and a white chest and tail tip.

Second in command:

Protectors (toms who guard the territory):

1. Crowtalon- grey tom with black tabby stripes and deep grey eyes.

2. Russetclaw- black tom with midnight blue eyes.

3. Fireclaw- dark ginger tom with black paws.

4. Lionstorm- long-haired golden tabby tom with amber eyes.

5.

6.

7.

Matrons (She-cats who give birth, hunt for the clans and also raise and train the kits):

1. Ashheart- slim black and ginger tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes.

2. Icefire- White she-cat with darker ginger flecks and blue eyes.

3. Lightfoot- brown and white she-cat with blue eyes (Quailpaw and Longpaw)

4. Echoleaf- ginger she-cat with tabby stripes and green eyes.

5. Rosebush- pale she-cat with light brown dappled coat.

Short-furs (kits who are being trained and raised by Matrons):

1. Whitepaw- Light grey she-cat with grey eyes. Matron deceased.

2. Quailpaw- pretty light grey she-cat with white paws and blue eyes. Matron Lightfoot.

3. Longpaw- long legged brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. Matron Lightfoot.

Nightclan-

Leader: Wolfstar- large burley grey and white tom with grey eyes and scars all over his body.

Second in command: Brackenfall- dark brown tabby with amber eyes and a long tail.

Protectors (toms who guard the territory):

1. Scareyes- A pure black tom with green eyes and scars running down them. He was formerly known as Blacktail.

2. Shrewcry- Broad shouldered light brown tom and tabby black stripes

3. Shadowfang- grey tom with green eyes and unusually large top fangs.

4. Shadestep- dark grey tabby tom with white tail-tip.

5. Half-ear- ragged light brown tom with grey lining his pelt from age.

6. Bluetooth- Large burly blue-grey tom.

7.

8.

9.

Matrons (She-cats who give birth, hunt for the clans and also raise and train the kits):

1. Ravenfeather- A deep russet she-cat with short-ish fur and long feathery tail with golden eyes. (Dawnpaw)

2. Addertail- Dusty brown she-cat with slim tail (Mudpaw)

3. Swallowfur- pretty sorrel and white she-cat. (Clearpaw)

4. Whitepool- all white she-cat with bright green eyes

Short-furs (kits who are being trained and raised by Matrons):

1. Dawnpaw- blue eyed cream colored she-cat with brown muzzle, ears, tail, and paws. Matron Ravenfeather.

2. Mudaw- small dark brown tom. Matron Addertail.

3. Clearpaw- short white furred tom with light tabby stripes. Matron Swallowfur.

4.

5.

Stormclan-

Leader: Pantherstar- all black tom with deep amber eyes. Two lives.

Second in command: Firestorm- ginger tabby tom with very dark tabby stripes.

Protectors (toms who guard the territory):

1. Brambleheart- large dark brown tabby tom

2. Nightfur- broad shouldered black tom

3. Burntlight- dark grey tom and amber eyes.

4.

5.

6.

Matrons (She-cats who give birth, hunt for the clans and also raise and train the kits):

1. Fernstep- petite grey she-cat with green eyes. (Wetpaw)

2. Tangerinepelt- light ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes.

3. Shimmerfrost- tiny pale grey she-cat with white paws and blue eyes.

4. Ashblossom- grey she-cat with long fluffy fur and blue eyes.

5. Splashflower- black she-cat with a white spot on her muzzle and blue eyes.

Short-furs (kits who are being trained and raised by Matrons):

1. Wetpaw- light grey tom with bright light blue eyes. Matron Fernstep.

2.

3.

Breezeclan- 

Leader: Fernstar- a white and ginger she-cat with black splotches. (One life)

Second in command: Applenose- white and black tabby tom

Protectors (toms who guard the territory):

1. Tangleheart- broad shouldered light brown tabby tom with white paws and green eyes.

2. Batwing- deep grey tom with bright blue eyes and a white underbelly.

3. Nightwing- dark tom with brown stripes on his back

4. Coalclaw- black and white tom with dark blue eyes.

Matrons (She-cats who give birth, hunt for the clans and also raise and train the kits):

1. Dewnose- dark blue she-cat with copper eyes. (Nettlepaw and Firpaw)

2. Mosseyes- mosey colored she-cat with green eyes.

3. Cloudfall- white she-cat with one blind blue eye.

4.

5.

6.

Short-furs (kits that are being trained and raised by Matrons):

1. Nettlepaw- hazel eyed dark grey tom with black tabby stripes. Matron, Dewnose

2. Firpaw- sorrel she-cat with copper eyes and white paws. Matron, Dewnose

3.

4.

5.

LostClan-

Leader: Scorchstar- slim long haired russet tom with golden eyes and six lives.

Deputy: Onyxstep- white she-cat with three black paws

Apprentice, Rainbowpaw

Medicine Cat: Coalsplash- white she-cat with a black chest and green eyes

Warriors:

1. Puddletail- blue-grey tom with darker ripples around his tail.

2. Glacierpath- silver tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Silverpaw

3. Snowfeather- white she-cat with a feathery tail and one black ear that's torn up.

4. Stormfire- dark blue-grey tom with blue eyes.

5. Winterstorm- silver and white tom with green eyes

6. Sunstrike- ginger tabby tom with white paws

Apprentice, Twlightpaw.

7. Lunarclaw- Ginger she-cat with black raccoon tails and paws.

Apprentices, Foxpaw

8. Falconswoop- Pure black tom with a scar on his belly from a falcon attack.

9. Powerstrike- long furred black tom with odd ginger tabby stripes.

10. Venomflight- black tom with bright amber eyes.

11. Shadestripe- grey and white tabby she-cat with green eyes

12. Loinsoul- long furred golden tom

Apprentice, Meltpaw

13. Foxdrift- tom with dark russet fur and dark eyes.

14.

15.

Apprentices:

1. Twilightpaw- pure black she-cat with a white patch on her head and green eyes.

2. Silverpaw- feathery silver she-cat with a black stripe running down her back.

3. Foxpaw- golden tom with white paws, tail tip, and stomach.

4. Rainbowpaw- russet she-cat with blue eyes.

5. Meltpaw- pure ginger she-cat with bright blue eyes

Queens:

1. Leaf-flow- Solid beige she-cat with white spots littered among her pelt. Kits: Expected. Mate: Puddletail

2. Featherheart- cream colored she-cat with blue eyes. Kits: Expecting. Mate: Sunstrike.

Elders:

1. Spottedskies- once pretty brown she-cat with black scattered among her pelt.

2. Wetstrike- massive dusty brown tom with green eyes and lots of scars.

3.


End file.
